Adventure in Middle Earth
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: A lightening storm throws two friends into Middle Earth. Antics will ensue. Starts before movies and will go into the movie-verse. Merry/OC and possible Legolas/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ashley-muse (a.k.a Crazy-muse) came to visit. I got forced into starting this earlier than I wanted to. Firs chapter basically introduces the characters that you'll be seeing lots of. Lemme know what you think of it since I pawned two days away on this. I think it's okay. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter One

Two friends, Ashley and Tori, were sitting on the sofa; watching Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Rings. They had just begun the movie as it was storming outside pretty bad and the cable went out. "Look, it's Gandalf the grey!" Tori said. "I wants to have epic skills like him," she pouted.

Ashley put the bowl of popcorn she was holding on the spot between them. "Why would you wanna be an old guy? Elves or hobbits for the win," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"At least you're the height of a hobbit."

"I'm taller than a hobbit, thanks very much!" Ashley threw a piece of popcorn at Tori as they continued to watch the movies.

A loud boom of thunder startled them both, causing them to jump. Tori shrieked and Ashley knocked the popcorn bowl over. "Holy crap."

"Wait a second. Lightening comes after-"

A flash of lighting could be seen throughout the living room and a loud crack that sounded close by scared them once more. Both hid their faces in their hands at the sound, not wanting to see the damage that the bolt of lightening left. "Oh my god…"

"What?" Ashley asked as she pulled her hands from her face cautiously. She saw they were sitting in a grassy field. "Whoa…"

Tori stood up and glanced down at Ashley. She gave her a puzzled look. "What's wrong with your hair?" Tori asked before shrieking again. Ashley looked at her and noticed she looked different. Tori was wearing a long, white, elegant dress. She moved her arms around and the sleeves flowed around her. Tori twirled around slowly and said, "Yeah… I think it's safe to say something happened."

"Your hair's longer too," Ashley said awestruck.

"Well look at yours! It's all wavy."

"Wavy? What are you talking about?" she said while rolling her eyes. Ashley ran a hand through her hair. It was a teensy bit shorter and very wavy. "Why's my hair wavy!" she shouted as she stood up. Tori began to snicker once she stood. "What's so funny?"

Through her snicker, she said, "You're… You're shorter than usual."

"…You do look taller," she told her in a low tone. "But… Holy smokes! Look at your ears!" Ashley felt her own ears. "Ack! Look at mine! Our ears are pointy!"

Tori seemed calm and pinched the bridge of her nose. "At least I've still got my glasses," she said.

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked at the ground. "I don't have any shoes…" She pouted, realizing she was wearing a green skirt that stopped above her ankles along with an orange and yellow short sleeved bodice-like top. "This is just nuts. Quick! Slap me to see if we're dreaming."

She looked at her with hesitation, then shrugged and slapped her short friend. Ashley stumbled back and shook her head. "Doesn't look it like it," Tori said.

"Curses! Maybe it has something to do with the lightening?"

"Maybe, but for now we should figure out where we are."

Ashley gave a swift nod and pointed to a path she noticed. Tori shot her a knowing smile and they departed down the dirt road.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

The two continued down the long path. "Where does this lead?" Ashley groaned. Tori just snickered as they noticed a sign. It read: **'Hobbiton ahead.'** Her eyes grew wide and she shot a pleading look to Tori. "Can we go? We could ask Bilbo Baggins for help."

Tori shrugged with a small nod, which made Ashley hoot and holler while jumping around. "Act a little normal…"

"Oh hush. You're acting all calm and tranquil. Just cause you're an elf-"

"If we wanna fit in, it's the only way. Who knows how long we'll be here."

_'I hadn't thought of that…' _"True. Okay. Sorry…" She let her head drop a little before perking up again and saying, "Off to the Baggins' place!"

They began off again and found themselves immersed in the Shire within minutes. Hobbits were all over, doing daily chores or sitting at little vendors. There were a few curious stares and whispers over Tori. "Yeah… This blending is hard," she whispered to Ashley.

Trying to distract the townsfolk, Ashley would wave to some of the onlookers and smile at them. "C'mon. We can't dillydally." She caught eye of a dark curly haired hobbit with blue eyes. She recognized him from a mile away. "Frodo!" Ashley called.

"What are you doing?" Tori snapped quietly.

"Getting us to Bilbo's quicker," Ashley hissed back.

Frodo turned and looked over at them. He nodded to the woman he was talking to and approached them. "Hello." Frodo glanced up at Tori. "Strange to see and elf in the Shire. Are you lost?"

Tori nodded her head from side to side. "Kind of."

"And you," Frodo said, looking at Ashley. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Are you sure?" she pressed. "Because I'm your cousin on your grandmother's side."

He looked at her curiously. "Really?"

She just nodded. _'I hope he believes it…_' Ashley glanced up at Tori, then back to Frodo, who was smiling.

"Well come on then. Can't let a Baggins' wander in a strange place. I'll take you to Bilbo's."

Ashley shot Tori a winning look. _'Jackpot.'_

---

**(Tori POV)**

It only took about five minutes or so for Bilbo to lead the two to Bilbo's house. Once they arrived, Frodo knocked on the door. "This is exciting," Ashley whispered to her.

Tori just pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and shook her head with a small laugh. The door opened and Frodo said, "Uncle!" The two hobbits hugged and Bilbo looked at Tori and Ashley curiously.

"Well what do we have here? An elf and a hobbit?" Bilbo looked at Ashley and said, "I haven't seen you around the shire before."

"She said she is a Baggins', uncle," Frodo added.

His face lit up. "A Baggins'? Well come in then. Tell me, how are you a Baggins'?"

"Um…"

_'Oh no… She forgot what she said.'_ Ashley looked at Tori with a questioning look. "She's a cousin on her grandmother's side." Ashley let out a breath and sent a grateful look to Tori.

Bilbo looked at Tori and said, "And you are?"

She paused, trying to think of a name. _'Something that fits… Something that fits…_' "My name is Torelian Serinde."

"Ah." Bilbo crossed his arms as he sat down in a chair by a fire. "And where are you from?"

"R-Rivendell," she stammered. The house was small and Tori had to bend down so she didn't hit her head. She sat against a wall on her knees. Ashley sat beside her comfortably. She was the right size for the house, being a hobbit and all.

Frodo stood by Bilbo and said, "What is your name?" He looked at Ashley.

She smiled proudly and said, "My name's Ashlyn Baggins."

Tori watched as Bilbo and Frodo exchanged looks. "As a matter of fact…I think there is a Baggins' by the name of Ashlyn," Frodo said. "She's telling the truth."

"Well why wouldn't I tell the truth?" she asked.

Holding back a laugh, Tori gave her a nudge. Bilbo smiled at the two and said, "I'm sure I can find you two some accommodations by nightfall. Why don't you show them around Frodo?"

Frodo smiled and said, "Alright." He walked over to the round door and Ashley got up to follow him. Tori had to be careful as she stood, but she hurried out the door to catch up with the two hobbits.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

They walked through Bag End and into Hobbiton with Frodo telling them what was what and who lived where. When they reached an arched stone bridge, Ashley shouted, "Let go in the fields!" She took off, looking over her shoulder to find Tori behind her and Frodo trailing close behind her. Ashley laughed and dash into the tall grass. _'Wow. It's up to my waist!'_

"Ashlyn, look out!" she heard Tori shout.

She just rolled her eyes and continued to run. _'Now we have to go by the names all the time?'_ "Wahh!" Ashley shrieked as she ran into someone. When she looked, she noticed it was two someones. Ashley sat up and winced. "Jeeze, watch where you're going," she said smoothing her green skirt down.

"Maybe you should watch where yer goin'."

"Yeah. You were the one runnin'."

Ashley looked up slowly. _'Could that be?...'_ She set eyes on two hobbits. One was in a white long-sleeved shirt and yellow vest with brown pants; the other also dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, but with a checkered scarf and green jacket. The only other difference was their hair. The one in yellow had slightly more curl to his hair. "But you ran directly into me," she retorted with narrow eyes.

"Ashlyn, what happened," Frodo trailed off. "Hello Merry, Pippin."

Ashley looked over her shoulder at Tori and Frodo, then back to Merry and Pippin. "You're Merry and Pippin?"

"You can bet your lunch on it," the one in the scarf said.

"Which one's which?" Tori asked.

"Well I'm Merry," the one in yellow said.

"An' I'm Pippin," said the other.

"Who are they?" Merry asked as he stood, glancing at Frodo. Pippin was also standing up.

Both held out a hand to help Ashley up. She took their hands and they pulled her up. "I'm Ashlyn Baggins," she told them with a smile. _'Oh my god. I get to talk to my favorite characters in the whole trilogy!' _

"Oh, a Baggins?" Pippin asked. "We might be related then. I'm Frodo's cousin twice removed on his mother's side," he said in his Irish sounding accent.

Ashley looked over her shoulder at Frodo and said, "Uh…maybe?" She grinned at the two hobbits. "So why were you running?"

Merry and Pippin exchanged looks. "Uh…"

"Well you see…"

"We sort of played a joke on –"

"Samwise Gamgeee," Pippin finished.

Merry elbowed him in the side. "I wanted to tell 'em, Pip." Pippin just shrugged with an innocent look. "So what's with the uh…elf?" he asked Ashley in a low tone.

"Excuse me," Tori said, "I have a name."

Pippin crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? What's it?"

Ashley looked over her shoulder at Tori as she said, "Torelian Serinde of Rivendell."

_'She's getting better at the elvish-ness. Even after what? An hour or so?' _

"MERIDOCK BRANDYBUCK! PEREGRIN TOOK!" someone shouted from atop of the hill behind Merry and Pippin.

Their eyes went wide and both of the hobbits said, "Uh oh." They dashed off and Merry shouted, "G'bye!"

"See you around," Pippin called over his shoulder.

The assumed Samwise Gamgee came dashing down the hill, panting. "Where'd they go?" he asked Frodo. He looked at Tori, then Ashley. "Who-"

Ashley sighed. She pointed to herself and said, "Ashlyn Baggins." She pointed over at Tori and said, "Torelian Serinde."

He smiled and held out his hand. "Samwise Gamgee." Ashley shook his hand and laughed.

"What did they do this time Sam?" Frodo asked as he approached the other hobbit.

"They put flowers and dirt in my bed. Jus' caus' I'm a gardener don't mean they gotta make fun."

Ashley patted Sam on the shoulder. "It'll be okay Samwise. A gardener's a great job. Plus, I'll get 'em back for ya."

"You will?"

"Sure," Ashley smiled.

"T-Thanks I think," Sam said. He gave a nod and said, "Bye Mr. Frodo," before turning and walking back up the hill.

Ashley turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Well we've been having such an eventful welcoming I believe."

"You have," Frodo chuckled. He looked up at the sky, which Ashley noticed was turning a lovely shade of orange when she looked up; and said, "Bilbo should have a place for you now."

"Let's go check," Tori spoke. The three turned and walked back to the arched stone bridge. They crossed and noticed Merry and Pippin waving from behind a shed. They all waved back before hurrying through Hobbiton back to Bilbo's little home.

Frodo knocked on the circular door and opened the door. "Uncle?" He pushed open the door once there was no response. "He must not be home…"

"But I am home, Frodo my boy," they heard Bilbo say. He was standing outside, a couple steps behind Tori. "I have found a place for you two to stay. There's a small inn owned by the Took's just down the road. They have a room for both of you."

Tori smiled and said, "Thank you so much Mr. Baggins."

"We truly appreciate it," Ashley added.

Bilbo raised his hands in protest. "Please, please. Call me Bilbo."

"We don't have any money so are we going to-"

"Don't worry Torelian. They said no need for payment. They're happy to have company. Frodo, they must be weary. Why don't you take them over quick?"

"Okay," Frodo said as he put his hands into his trouser pockets. "This way," he said as he walked past Ashley and Tori down the cobblestone steps of Bilbo's home.

---

**(Tori POV)**

The walk to the Took's inn didn't take long. Frodo parted with them once they got into the little building. Tori had to crouch down once more as they walked in. "Excuse me," Ashley said as she walked up to what looked to be a front desk. "Bilbo said we should come here?"

The woman behind the counter said, "Oh, you must be Ashlyn and Torelian! Welcome." She stepped out from behind the counter. "Follow me. I'll show you girls to your room."

Tori followed them, crouching carefully under the archways. The room was the first one they encountered in a short hallway. Ashley poked her head in the room and said, "Thanks so much Mrs. Took."

She nodded and said, "And if you'd like some food, just come into the dinin' room."

"Thank you," Tori said quietly as Mrs. Took left them.

Ashley walked into the room and Tori carefully made her way in the room. "Cozy," Tori said with a smirk. She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and sat on the edge of one of the hobbit-sized beds.

Ashley bounced down on the one across from hers with a grin. "Isn't this the coolest thing ever?"

"Are you talking about the room or our situation?"

"Hmm… Both!" She frowned and said, "I'm kinda hungry."

"Did we have popcorn before we got here?"

Ashley just gave a small smile. "I'm a hobbit Tori. You do remember they have big appetites, right?"

Tori just laughed and nodded. "Go. I'm going to turn in." She looked at the bed and added, "Or at least try to." Ashley was already up and out the door by the time she finished her sentence. With a shake of her head, she took her glasses off and curled up into a ball on the small bed.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She walked out of the room and frowned. _'Why don't the hobbits wear shoes…'_ Ashley walked out into the main room and asked Mrs. Took where the dining room was. Mrs. Took pointed to a door by the front desk. She thanked her and went through the door only to find Merry and Pippin sitting at a fairly big dining table. "Hello you two," she said flatly. Both turned and looked at her with a mouthful of food. Pippin tried to talk with his mouth full and Merry sent him a glare. She just laughed at the two. "It's fine. You don't have to talk."

Ashley sat down across from them at the table on the bench. Merry swallowed and said, "So how long you stayin'?"

She plucked a piece of meat from Pippin's plate, earning a glare from the hobbit. "I'm not sure."

Pippin managed to say, "Bilbo's birthday is in 2 weeks."

"Tha's right. Won't wanna miss out on that," Merry added.

_'The birthday. So this is before the fellowship. Frodo doesn't have the ring yet. Maybe we could sneak our way into the canon…'_ "Really?" she asked, pretending not to know. "How old's he gunna be?"

"One hundred and eleven," Pippin said after taking a drink from his cup.

She nodded, understanding what will have to be done. Ashley glanced around the room. When she returned her look back to the two, Merry tossed a roll at her. "Thanks," she said while taking a bite of it. _'Best start the planning…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter ahoy! So I would like to point something out that may/may not seem obvious... I don't fully know the LOTR universe. Book OR movie. Matter of fact...I have the first two books and NEVER read them. I know characters and basic settings. Please forgive me if something is wrong. Also the language&grammar, as I'm not entirely used to this fandom yet. Give me time and I'll improve. Anyhoo, this story is supposed to be fun and a bit zany. Once next chapter rolls around, I'll be moving into some canon. Please bare with me readers! ^^ So thanks and I hope you continue to read. **

**_MAJOR NOTE: Tori and Ashley will call each other by the names Torelian and Ashlyn just to keep things un-confusing. POVs are also pointed out with these names._ **

Chapter Two

**(Torelian POV)**

She awoke and heard snoring next to her. Torelian put on her glasses and kicked the bed Ashlyn was on. Ashlyn bolted up and said, "Wha-? Huh? What's goin' on?"

"You were snoring," Torelian said. "You up late?"

"Sort of…" Torelian narrowed her eyes with question. "No assumptions! I ate some food with Merry and Pippin. Found out some info that maybe of value, though."

"Like?"

"Like Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday is in two weeks!" she hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Torelian asked.

Ashlyn leaned forward and told her in a low voice, "In the movie, it's the day before Bilbo's birthday. His one hundred and eleventh one." She grinned. "You know what this means?"

Torelian smirked. "I see where this is going."

"Smart elf," Ashlyn joked as she got up. "Breakfast?"

With a nod Torelian got up carefully and followed her smaller-than-usual friend into what seemed to be a dining room. Merry and Pippin rushed past them. "'Cuse us," Merry said.

Ashlyn huffed and put her hands on her hips. "What's the rush?"

"Best food is put out first, of course," Pippin said.

Ashlyn nodded and noticed Mrs. Took walk past them. "Mrs. Took!" she called as she hurried to catch up with her.

Torelian watched as Merry and Pippin bickered over food. She simply leaned over them and plucked a biscuit from the table before moving over to a table and sitting on a bench comfortably. Merry and Pippin sat down across from her and watched her eat the biscuit curiously. "Is that all yer gunna eat?" Pippin asked in shock.

"For now. Why?" she asked.

"Just kinda…odd," Merry told her before he dug into his food. She saw Pippin do the same and laughed at the two. 'Hopefully Ashlyn will be back soon. These two don't strike me as conversationalist…'

---

**(Ashlyn POV)**

"Mrs. Took!" she called before hurrying after her.

"Yes dear?"

"Um… Well I was just wondering if you…had a change of clothes I could use."

"Sure," Mrs. Took shook her hand. "I've got somethin'. I'll go get it quick."

Ashlyn gave a nod and stood there by the front desk. She could hear some loud voices from the dining room and assumed it was Merry and or Pippin. _'Probably fighting about food. Torelian will keep those boys in check.'_

Just then, Mrs. Took came up to her. She had what looked to be a set of folded clothes in her arms. "These should fit you dear." She held out the folded clothes and Ashlyn took them.

"Thank you Mrs. Took. Is there anything I can do to repay you? Maybe wash some dishes or something?" she asked.

Mrs. Took shook her head, but then looked as if something came to mind. "As a matter of fact, you could do something small for me."

"Sure. What?"

"Try and keep Meridock and Peregrin in check. They've been getting' into so much trouble lately," she told her in a low voice.

Ashlyn just smiled. "Oh, you can count on me."

"Thanks deary," Mrs. Took said before leaving her again.

Walking to the room she shared with Torelian, Ashlyn looked over the set of clothes. It seemed to be a yellow dress and a white shirt with puffy sleeves. She got in the room and changed into the dress quickly. Assessing herself without a mirror, Ashlyn found the sleeves stopped before her elbows and the dress' hem line stopped at her calf. _'I still don't like wandering around barefooted… Maybe I could ask the elves about that if the plan goes right. Oh darn. I still have to tell Torelian the plan!'_ She walked out of the room, and then ran to the dining room. "Torelian!" she said loudly, catching not only Torelian's attention but also Merry's and Pippin's. The two hobbits looked at her with awe. Ashlyn could feel a blush rising and said, "Um… Can I talk to you quick?"

Torelian got up and said, "Good job. They stopped eating for once." She laughed and Ashlyn just sent her a glare. "What's wrong? And where'd you get the outfit?"

"Mrs. Took. Now I figured out this plan. Won't work for two weeks though…"

"Bilbo's birthday?" Ashlyn nodded. "Elves have good memories. Tell me."

"Okay," she said before cautiously whispering the plan to her elven friend.

---

**(Torelian POV)**

After Ashlyn told her the plan, she agreed. Hoping it would work and promising to prepare for it soon, they returned to the dining room. Merry and Pippin looked at them as they entered. _'Heh. They're looking at Ashlyn.'_ Tori stifled a laugh as they sat. "It's rude to stare," she told them sternly.

Pippin took a drink of his drink and Merry looked down at his plate. Torelian nudged Ashlyn and sent her a sideways smile. Ashlyn just gave her a look of pure embarrassment. She picked at nail. "Look. Found my hair tie," she told Torelian as she pulled her dark brown hair into a ponytail. Pieces of her bangs fell in her face messily and she left them go.

Torelian laced her hands on the table as Ashlyn said, "I want some food." She got up and wandered over to the food that was out.

Watching the two's eyes follow her friend, Torelian cleared her throat. They both snapped back and continued to eat. Torelian just laughed. Merry looked up and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she smirked. Pippin shook his head at her remark and Merry seemed to pay no attention.

---

**(Ashlyn POV)**

She grabbed a plate and some food before returning to her spot next to Torelian. "So what are you guys going to do today?" Ashlyn asked curiously. She took a bite of what looked to be a piece of meat.

Merry and Pippin exchanged looks. "Don't really know yet," Merry said.

"Why don't you two spend the day with us?" Ashlyn asked. She glanced at Torelian, who just smirked knowingly.

"Yeah. It'll be fun," Torelian added.

Pippin was first to answer. "Sure."

"Maybe we can find someone to play another joke on," Merry added.

"Like you did to poor Sam yesterday?" Torelian asked.

The two laughed. "That wasn't so bad. He jus' overreacted." Pippin nodded in agreement.

Ashlyn looked up from her meal and said, "You put **dirt** in his bed."

"Like Merry said, 'e overreacted," Pippin shrugged.

Ashlyn huffed and said, "I lost my appetite. Tori, you ready?" Torelian gave a nod and stood slowly. "If you two still want to come along, you'd best hurry up." With that, she got up and walked to the front door. Torelian and she walked outside. The sun was already beating down though it was early in the morning. "Where should we go?"

Torelian shrugged and the two began towards the stone bridge. Once they set foot on the bridge they could hear a voice shout, "Hey! Wait up!"

Looking back, Merry and Pippin were running after them. "We still have to get them back for Sam," Ashlyn whispered to Torelian. Her friend gave a nod and a curious grin came across her face. "What are you thinking?"

"I have a plan. You'll see."

"See what?" Merry asked.

Torelian and Ashlyn looked at each other. "Oh nothing," they said in unison.

Ashlyn grinned and said, "So boys, what shall we do?"

They stood there, thinking. Pippin's face lit up. "We should go through the cornfield to the farm."

Merry slapped him on the arm. "Pip, he'll catch us. He nearly caught us last time."

"Oh…right," Pippin said in a defeated tone.

"Why don't we walk down the river?" Ashlyn suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and they crossed the bridge. Once across, Ashlyn took off in a sprint. She thought she was running fast but Torelian passed her. "Hey!" she shouted.

"The plan," Torelian said. Then she pushed Ashley into the river.

_'I see the plan…'_ She went with it. Flailing around in the water, pretending she was about to drown. "Help!" Ashlyn shouted, before letting herself go under. She could her panicked voices and popped her head above the surface. Merry and Pippin looked to be freaking out, and Torelian wasn't making the matters better by lying and claiming she didn't know how to swim. The three looked over at where she was and Ashlyn quickly went back under. _'Let 'em think it. Payback for Samwise.'_ Carefully, she swam to the shore and Torelian was waving her arms around before turning Merry and Pippin around quickly. Ashlyn smirked and crawled up onto the shore, creeping up behind the two. "Boo!" she shouted.

Merry and Pippin screamed and jumped almost three feet into the air. Ashlyn was in stitches laughing as they frowned at her. "What'd you go and do tha' for?" Pippin asked.

Once she stopped laughing, Ashlyn said, "It was payback for what you did to poor Samwise."

"We we're really worried. We thought you were drowning," Merry said.

She softened her look and patted Merry on the shoulder. "Glad you were worried. Hope you learned something."

"You're drenched," Torelian said in a snicker. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Go back and change quick. I still have my other set of clothes. You guys can just stay here," she said as she began back towards the bridge and the inn.

"You sure you don't want someone to come with you?" Ashlyn heard Merry ask. She smiled and motioned for him to follow her. He hurried to her side and said, "It's a shame you got the dress all wet."

They crossed the bridge and she said, "Yeah. It was Mrs. Took's dress. I hope she's not mad." She picked at the cloth clinging to her.

"Well…that's not wha' I meant, but she probably won't be angry."

She looked at him sideways as they got nearer to the inn. "What **did** you mean?"

Merry shook his head. "I'll tell you after you change. Go on, before you catch something," he joked. Ashlyn just nodded and walked into the inn.

---

**(Torelian POV)**

Torelian sat on the grass, being careful of her dress. Pippin sat cross-legged beside her and looked at the river. "So I heard Bilbo's birthday is coming up," Torelian said casually.

"Oh," Pippin said, "yes it is. Knowin' Bilbo, he'll go all out for it too. Last year, he had one o' the biggest cakes I've ever seen."

She laughed. _'Hobbits really do love their food.'_ "How big?" Torelian asked, making conversation until Ashlyn and Merry got back.

"Half the size of the table we sat at this mornin'. And it was piled two high." His eyes lit up as he spoke of the enormous cake.

"That's pretty big." _'Hmm… Maybe Ashlyn and I could make an even bigger cake…'_

---

**(Ashlyn POV)**

She changed into the outfit she arrived in. _'Is that what we should call it? Arriving? It felt more like we fell into Middle Earth really…'_ She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Ashlyn wandered into the main room and saw Merry leaning against the wall by the front door. "I'm all ready," she told him.

Merry stood up straight and put his hands into his pockets. "Right then."

The two exited, waving to Mrs. Took as they left. "So what did you mean? You said you'd tell me once I had changed."

He looked at the ground and kicked a small pebble. "You looked…nice in the dress," Merry told her in a hushed voice.

Ashlyn smiled, looking at him sideways, and said, "Thanks." She narrowed her eyes quickly. "Wait… Are you jus' sayin' it because it was Mrs. Took's?"

Quickly looking at her he said, "No. No not at all." Merry smiled and they crossed the bridge back to Torelian and Pippin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally I got my hands on the DVD for the first movie. We're going ino the canon-ical story now. :) Some of the bits I had to throw in, like Ashlyn stopping the prank on Samwise. Also, I messed up the POV for Torelian. I said it was two days, but in the movie it was three. Just wanted to move things along faster, ya know? Next chapter will pick up in Bree and continue prolly from there. I'm trying my best, readers! Please review&enjoy!**

Chapter Three

**(Torelian POV)**

Almost two weeks had passed and the two friends were still in Middle Earth. _'I wonder if we will ever get home…'_ Torelian was having her doubts. She missed being back in their own time. _'Sure I agree with the plan and all, but what if we're stuck here forever.' _She was sitting with Frodo against a tree. Ashlyn was off with Merry and Pippin as usual. _'Stirring up trouble, no doubt._' Frodo was reading to her a book. Mysteriously, she could read it as he did, even thought the book was written in Elvish. _'Maybe it has to do with me being here?'_ As he read, she could hear the clatter of hoofs. The she heard singing. "Do you hear that?" Torelian asked.

Frodo looked at her curiously as he shut the book. He seemed to listen for what she heard. "I do!" he exclaimed. Frodo got up and took off. Torelian got up and quickly followed him as she held up the hem of her dress so not to fall.

Frodo stopped on a small hill against the path and crossed his arms. Torelian stopped a step behind him and saw the rickety carriage with a man cloaked in gray on it, holding the reins and steering a horse. He wore a big grey hat, too. Her eyes widened as Frodo said, "You're late."

The man looked up slowly as the carriage stopped. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins."

Torelian saw the great white beard on him and smiled. _'It's Gandalf.'_

"Nor is he early," Gandalf continued. "He arrives precisely when he means to."

Frodo began to laugh along with Gandalf. She smiled at the sight. "It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo said as he leaped over to Gandalf and hugged him.

Gandalf patted him on the back and looked to Torelian. "And who is this?"

Frodo and Gandalf parted. "This is Torelian Serinde. She is an elf from Rivendell," he told the old wizard.

"Rivendell," Gandalf said in amazement. "Well come on Torelian. I'll give you two a ride back."

She smiled and cinched the hem of her dress together and leaped over. Torelian sat at the edge and Frodo between them. Gandalf waved the reins and the horse began to move forward once more.

---

**(Ashlyn POV)**

"Pip," she hissed, "we're goin' to get in trouble!"

Both Pippin and Merry looked over their shoulder at her. "No we're not," Pippin said. She rolled her eyes at them as he said, "Jus' watch…"

They were peering into the window of Samwise's house. "This isn't right you two…"

"Ashlyn, calm down," Merry said. "He outta be home shortly."

She sighed and got up from her crouching position behind them and walked over to the front door. Ashlyn picked up a fairly large stick and poked the door open. The bucket of water they had set up over the door crashed down to the ground. She jumped back before she could get drenched. _'Even if I've become close friends with the two, there's no reason to play jokes on Sam.' _Merry and Pippin approached her with a frown. Pippin went to speak, but she said, "Ah! It wouldn't have been nice." Her voice had become slightly accented since arriving in Middle Earth and grown thicker since being around the two crafty hobbits. "Why don't you two go get something and we'll clean this up quick," Ashlyn suggested.

The two exchanged looks and shrugged. Pippin hurried into the house and Merry walked over to Ashlyn's side. "You're right," he said.

As Ashlyn tossed the stick down, she said, "Darn right I am." She picked up the metal pail and sat it by the door. "No more jokes on Samwise, please," Ashlyn asked him. Merry nodded with a small smile as Pippin came out holding a mop high in the air.

"I found 'is mop," he said triumphantly.

Ashlyn held out her hand. "Let me do it. It'll be faster this way."

Pippin went to hand Ashlyn the mop, but Merry took it from him. "I'll do it," Merry said before clearing his throat. Pippin just shrugged and walked past him to sit on the narrow cobblestone path to the front door.

Ashlyn watched Pippin go and said, "Thank you Merry." She smiled at him as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Merry gave a small nod as he wiped up the water inside Samwise's home.

---

**(Torelian POV)**

"What news of the outside world? Tell us everything," Frodo said to Gandalf in a slightly demanding voice.

"Everything?" Gandalf asked, looking at Frodo with wonder. "Aren't you a curious little hobbit…?" They crossed over the stone arched bridge into Hobbiton. "Well what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on, just like it has this past day. Always comings and goings. You scarcely remember the existence of hobbits, for which I am grateful."

They passed through the busy section of the small market. Many people waved and called greetings to Gandalf. Gandalf would give a small wave or head nod to most. He continued to direct the horse and carriage towards the Shire. From the path, Torelian could see people setting up decorations for Bilbo's upcoming birthday. She smiled at the sight of the small people being joyous.

"How is the old rascal? I hear there's going to be a party of special magnificence," Gandalf said.

"You know Bilbo," Frodo said glancing up at Gandalf, "he's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Ah well. That should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited," Frodo said. The tone of his voice was pure amazement.

"Good gracious," Gandalf remarked.

"He's up to something…" Frodo said. Gandalf made a tone of agreement. "Alright, keep your secrets then. Before you came along we Bagginses were well thought of."

"Indeed."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I wasn't very involved… I just gave your uncle a little nudge out the door."

Torelian remembered the dialog from watching the movie once before with Ashlyn and smiled. _'I remember the dragon incident. I read that in the prequel book.'_

"Well whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

Gandalf made a knowing look and Torelian heard small voices shouting Gandalf's names. Numerous little hobbit children ran behind the carriage happily. Gandalf didn't turn around and the voices died down. After a few seconds, fireworks erupted from the back of the carriage, half startling Torelian. Frodo was calm and smiled at her. The children cheered and Torelian looked to Gandalf, who was chuckling.

Frodo got up and motioned for Torelian to stand. "Gandalf, I'm glad your back," he said.

"So am I, dear boy."

Torelian jumped off the slow moving carriage with ease and turned, walking backwards. Frodo hopped off and waved to Gandalf. He waved as the carriage moved off. "Shall we go then?" Frodo asked Torelian as they began towards the grassy hills.

She shook her head. "I think I'll go find where Ashlyn is."

"Probably up to something with Merry and Pippin," Frodo laughed.

Torelian pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and smiled. "She probably is. I best find her. See you later."

---

**(Ashlyn POV)**

She, Merry, and Pippin were back at the inn having what they called second lunch. _'I don't get these creatures sometimes…'_ But she went along with it. Ashlyn wasn't all that hungry so she just stole a piece of meat from Pippin's plate. It earned her a frown. _'That's what you get for being rude to poor Samwise._' "So what else shall we do today?"

"We will do nothing," Torelian said.

Ashlyn turned and saw her friend standing, crouching that is, in the doorway. "And why is that?"

"Don't you know what tonight is?" Merry asked with his mouth slightly full.

"It's Bilbo's party," Pippin finished.

Her eyes went wide. "Tonight? Already? But it seems like two weeks have flown…"

Torelian walked over and sat down next to her. "Well they do when you're having fun," she smiled.

"You are goin', right?" Merry asked.

Ashlyn looked at him. "'Course I am! I wouldn't miss it for anything." She smiled and glanced at Torelian, who shot her a smirk. "Oh…wipe that smirk off your face," she mumbled. Torelian held her hands up in protest and smiled widely at her. Ashlyn just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

---

**(Torelian POV)**

It seemed like the party started as soon as they left the inn. Torelian had her hair back and braided elegantly while Ashlyn looked lovely in a blue dress with a pretty criss-cross pattern across the top in white and a matching blue skirt. She also had a shall. _'But where is she…' _Torelian looked around. She was sitting at a table, watching the hobbits dance. Frodo was among them and smiling happily. Curious to where her friend had gotten to, Torelian stood and walked over to Gandalf, who was about to set off a firework. "Excuse me," she said.

He looked at her as he lit the firework. It soared into the air and ignited, shining down shimmers of gold. "Are you enjoying the party Torelian?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I wonder. Have you seen my friend? Her name is Ashlyn. She's wearing a blue dress."

Gandalf looked around briefly. "I have not. Though, I thought I saw a hobbit in blue with Meriadoc and Peregrin…"

Torelian nodded knowingly. "Thank you. I sort of figured that." She bowed her head and walked back over to the table she had been sitting at. Frodo sat down beside Sam, who was on the opposite side.

He said something along the lines of "Go on Sam. Ask Rosie for a dance."

Sam shyly said, "I think I'll just have another ale."

Torelian watched as Frodo pushed Sam towards Rosie, who grabbed a hold of him while dancing. The two joined the dancing and Frodo laughed. "Frodo," she said, "where do you get the ale?"

Frodo pointed to a large barrel a few feet away from their table. Torelian heard him laugh as he saw Sam dancing with Rosie awkwardly. _'Aw. Samwise must not be a good dancer.' _She smiled and got up, making her way towards the ale.

---

**(Ashlyn POV)**

"Quick!" Merry said as he hoisted Pippin up to get fireworks from the back of Gandalf's carriage.

Ashlyn was standing behind them and looking around cautiously. She saw Pippin hold up a small stick and Merry said, "No no. The big one. Big one." Pippin held up one that looked to be in the shape of a dragon's head and she gasped. Pippin hopped down from the carriage and the three entered the tent quickly.

"This is a bad idea, boys…" _'I know because I've seen the movie a bunch of times.'_

Merry looked at her and said, "No it's not." He smiled at her as Pippin held a lit stick to the fuse.

"Okay," she said, "I'll wait outside and make sure no one comes in." As she walked out, Ashlyn giggled to herself. She was a few steps from the tent when the whole thing went up in the air. Ashlyn turned in minor shock to see both Merry and Pippin on the ground, faces black with soot. She looked in the air and the rocket was going very high up. It burst and turned into the shape of a dragon. _'I know how this ends up.'_ She got to her knees and crawled over to the two. "Are you two okay?"

They stood up with her help and watched as the dragon flew over and burst into a bigger spark. "That was good," Merry said.

"Let's get another one," Pippin replied.

Ashlyn saw Gandalf coming and stepped aside. He grabbed one of both of their ears. "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might've known." Gandalf looked at Ashlyn and said, "You must be Ashlyn. Torelian is looking for you."

"T-Thank you," she said nervously. _'Is he going to punish me too?_' He led Merry and Pippin away and she sighed a breath of relief. _'Now to find Torelian…'_ She wandered over to some of the tables and found Torelian sitting and drinking something from a mug by Frodo. "Are you drinkin' ale?" she asked in shock.

Torelian went to answer but everyone started shouting "Speech!" Ashlyn turned her attention to Bilbo as he stood on a short barrel. She clapped a little, then stopped while she sat next to Torelian.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks," he rambled off a few more and the respective families cheered. "Tonight is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you as well as I should like and I like less than half of you as half as well as you deserve." The crowd went silent at this. "I, uh…I have…" he trailed off. Bilbo began digging in his pocket.

_'Here it comes…_' She nudged Torelian, who gave a small nod.

"I regret to announce this is the end. I am going now and I bid you all a very fond farewell." With that, he disappeared into thin air. Many gasped and stood, shocked to what just happened. Other got up and hurried away.

"I think they're going to look for him," Ashlyn mumbled. She looked over at Frodo, who looked to be stunned. "Frodo?"

He looked at her before getting up and darting off. The two friends watched him go. Torelian took another sip of her ale, and then put it down on the table. "We should get back. Got a long two days ahead of us," Torelian said as she stood.

Ashlyn nodded and followed her friend towards the path to the inn.

---

**(Torelian POV)**

The first day passed with ease. Torelian and Ashlyn stayed at the inn, worried about the events they knew would be happening soon. Merry and Pippin begged Ashlyn to go with them to the farm pas the cornfields, but he managed to convince them to go the next day. _'Plan is going well.'_ Torelian just grinned when the two hobbits left them.

The second day they awoke early before the sun was up, ready for the journey ahead. Ashlyn had changed into a green vest over a crisp and frilly white blouse with a pair of brown pants, much to Mrs. Took's pleading. Torelian was surprised with a new dress that Mrs. Took made her special. It was an earthy brown color that stopped a few inches from the ground with wide straps and a square neckline. Ashlyn asked Mrs. Took to borrow a cloak, which she immediately said yes to. They both thanked her before hurrying out to meet Merry and Pippin.

The four set out to the farm. They finally reached it mid afternoon, around the time before sundown. Merry and Pippin scoured the farmer's land for food. Torelian stood with her hands laced in front of her and Ashlyn sat on the ground, picking at the dirt.

Suddenly they heard shouting. "Run!" Pippin shouted. Ashlyn got up and sprinted off and Torelian followed. She looked over her shoulder and saw the farmer chasing Merry and Pippin, who both had an armful of various foods. They reached the cornfield and ran through, blending in. Somehow, Merry and Pippin managed to get ahead of them and fell down. Torelian stopped and Ashlyn tripped over her own feet, falling to the ground.

"Frodo!" Pippin said happily. He got up and Torelian saw they fell onto Frodo and Sam.

_'How ironic.'_ She smiled as Sam tossed Pippin away from Frodo and brushed him off. Merry helped Ashlyn up and Torelian said, "Hello Frodo."

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked.

They all heard a barking and Sam shouted, "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crops?"

Torelian saw a tool being waved around and pushed a few of them into the corn stalks. "Go!" she hissed as she ran after them.

"I don't know why he's so upset," Merry said, "it was just a couple o' carrots."

"And cabbages," Pippin added. "And those bags of potatoes he left there last week. And the mushrooms the week before!"

"Yes Pippin. My point is he's clearly over reacting!"

"Will you two-" Ashlyn stopped mid-sentence and Torelian bumped into the group of hobbits. They all fell and began to slide down the steep hill.

"Whoa!" she shouted.

In a few seconds, she stopped rolling and fell onto what she thought was the ground. Torelian pushed herself up and heard someone groan. She saw she was on Pippin. "Oh. That was close," Pippin said. She rolled her eyes and held the others up. Ashlyn got up and brushed herself off, then handed Torelian a pair of glasses.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took," Sam grumbled.

"What? That was just a detour, a shortcut," Merry told him.

"Shortcut to what?" Ashlyn asked.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin said in awe.

Pippin, Sam, Merry, and Ashlyn all hurried over to the mushrooms. _'Ashlyn joins them. How funny.' _She saw Frodo looking at the ground and some of the trees. She could hear some whispers. Torelian hurried to Frodo's side and said in a whisper, "Do you hear that?"

"I think we should get off the road," he said. The wind picked up slightly and Frodo shouted, "Get off the road."

They group hurried over and jumped down to a tree branch's roots that made a little enclave. Frodo was on the far end, then Torelian, Pippin, Sam, Merry, and Ashlyn. A few whispers about the mushrooms were heard followed by hoofs. It sounded like a horse was standing over them. She looked down the line of people and saw Ashlyn was hiding her face in Merry's sleeve. _'She remembers this scene, too._' Torelian swallowed hard and heard the clank of metal hit the ground. Nervously, she looked at the ground. A few worms were wriggling under her silver flat shoes. _'Shouldn't Merry have thrown the bag by now?'_ She glanced over in time to see him throw the bag away from them.

Seconds later, they all got up and began to dash through the trees. Pippin and Merry slid into sitting in the grass once they were away from the creature, which Torelian remembered as a Ringwraith from the movie. "What was that?" Merry shouted. Frodo looked at the palm of his hand. Torelian caught sight of The One Ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy new year everyone! The plot bunnies were around last night when I had a drink so I just had to post this lovely chapter. It's very long. I think like a few pages... Lol. I love the one comment from Merry in the last POV where he remarks about eating sticks. I had to make it up for like filler, but it's funny. Oh and YES, I do quote movies. I'm beginning to pick on the the Lord of the Rings quotes. Mostly stuff Merry or Pippin say or the more famous lines. And I've managed to squeeze in a bit of Merry&Ashlyn moments. ^^ Hope you enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4

**(Ashlyn POV)**

_'That was as scary as watching it…'_ Never did she think she would get near to a Ringwraith. Ashlyn couldn't get the thought out of her head. She quickly followed after Pippin as they weaved through the forest.

"Anythin'?" someone called.

"Nothing," Frodo responded.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked as he staggered toward Frodo.

"That black rider was lookin' for something," Merry said, "or someone. Frodo?"

"Get down!" Ashlyn hissed. She dropped to the ground beside the tree that she, Torelian, and Sam were by. In the distance, she could see the horse and cloaked rider. Ashlyn shivered and pulled the mossy green cloak taught around her. When she looked up, Merry had taken off. Frodo and Pippin were following. Sam, Torelian, and her darted off after them. _'Wait. The ferry. Isn't that where he lead them?_' Ashlyn was caught up in though when the squeal of the Ringwraith could be heard. She saw the horse in front of Frodo.

"Run!" Torelian shouted.

"This way! Follow me," Merry called. Ashlyn ran past the horse with ease and followed Merry. She looked back and saw Torelian trying to hurry Frodo along. Ashlyn turned to the front and saw there was a fence. She climbed over anxiously and followed the others to the ferry.

Once she hopped over, she saw Torelian was a bit ahead of Frodo and the Ringwraith was right behind them. "Hurry" she cried.

Sam pushed off once the roped were let loose. Torelian jumped carefully onto the slow moving ferry. The distance was getting farther from the dock and Frodo leaped after her, landing on Sam and Pippin.

Ashlyn let out a breath she was holding and heard Frodo ask, "How far to the nearest crossing?"

"The Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles," Merry said as he maneuvered the small ferry along with a stick.

She watched the horse and rider gallop away, along with two others. "Oh this is not good," she groaned as she stood with her hands on her head.

---

**(Torelian POV)**

By the time they had reached Bree, it raining and coming down in buckets. The ground was moist and muddy. The six hurried over to the wooden gate to the small town. Frodo, who was standing in the front, rapped on the door. Torelian shivered. She hadn't had a cloak like the others to protect herself from the weather.

She heard a slight creak and saw an old man open a small window. "What d'you want?" he asked.

"We're heading to The Prancing Pony," Frodo spoke.

The old man shut the window and opened one lower at hobbit height for a moment. Once he shut that one, the entire door opened and he held a lamp up. "Hobbits, eh? Five hobbits and an elf? What business brings you?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own," Frodo old the man.

The old man nodded. "Alright young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions at night and all. There be strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

The six hurried past the man through the door. _'Strange folk are abroad alright…' _Torelian couldn't help but shake the cold. She walked next to Ashlyn, following Frodo and the others. "The inn. There," she said.

Everyone hurried forward into the inn. Sam shut the door behind them while the other four hobbits pushed their hoods down. Torelian squeezed at her braided hair, and then wiped her face. Next to her, Ashlyn shook her wet hair for a moment.

Frodo approached the counter and said, "Excuse me."

A man with a mustache leaned behind the counter and said, "Good evening little master and misses." He glanced at Torelian with a strange look. "If you're seeking accommodations, we have some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms available. Mister…uh?"

Frodo paused. "Andil. My name's Andil." The man nodded suspiciously. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Could you tell him we've arrived?"

Torelian caught Ashlyn glancing up at her. _'That's right… Gandalf wasn't at The Prancing Pony in the movie…'_

"Gandalf?... Oh yes!" The man had a bright look and said, "I remember him. Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat. Not seen him in six weeks."

Frodo gave a slow nod and turned back to them. "What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We ought to stay the night. We came all this way," Ashlyn said.

"You're right," Frodo admitted in defeat.

---

**(Ashlyn POV)**

They all sat at a large table in the pub area. Torelian, Sam, and Frodo on one side; Ashlyn and Pippin on the other side. Merry squeezed into the spot between Pippin and her, holding a large silver mug. "Wha's that?" Pippin asked.

"This my friend, is a pint," Merry told him. He sipped the drink with a greedy look.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one," Pippin said as he got up and hurried over to the bar.

"Get me one?" Ashlyn called. She only had a small cup of ale. Torelian shot her a look and she shrugged in response. _'If we're going to be here, we could at least have a bit of fun.'_

"That fellow's been nothin' but starin' at you since we arrived," Sam said to Frodo as he motioned towards a man cloaked in darkness by the corner.

The man who was at the counter before walked past and Frodo said, "Excuse me. That man in the corner… Who is he?"

The man bent down slightly and said, "He's one o' them rangers. Dangerous folk they are. Round here, he's known as Strider." The man, done with his little story, walked away.

_'That's Aragorn.' _Ashlyn smiled to herself. _'He's no bad guy, but the hobbits are supposed to think that at first.'_

Breaking her of her thoughts, Merry pushed the cup towards her and asked, "Want some?" He licked his lips as if it were the best brew he'd ever tasted.

She smiled and gave a half nod. Ashlyn lifted the cup, which was actually kind of heavy, and took a sip. She coughed a little as she put it back down on the table. "Wow," she coughed. "Best brew I've ever tasted." Merry nodded happily and slid the cup back in front of him. She looked at Torelian and noticed from the corner of her eye Frodo was dashing over to where Pippin was. _'Here it goes.' _

Pippin shouted something and Frodo fell backwards onto the floor. Ashlyn noticed the ring fell right onto his finger and he disappeared in an instant. Torelian sent her a look of shock and Ashlyn saw both Sam and Merry had the same look. "Where'd Mr. Frodo go?!" Sam hissed.

Ashlyn got up when she saw Torelian stand. "Hurry," she said. "Grab something and c'mon. Frodo might be in danger. That man is gone." Ashlyn looked at her friend in confusion and caught the wink. She just blinked and grabbed the empty small cup she used. Torelian led them over to the stairs and the five hurried up. She pointed to the first door with the walking stick she had in hand. Sam and the others nodded before bursting into the room.

"Let 'im go! Or I'll have you long shanks!" Sam held up his fists menacingly at the man with dark scraggly hair in front of him. Ashlyn was in the back with Torelian and saw it was indeed Aragorn.

He sheathed his sword and said, "You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." Merry put the candle stick he held down and Pippin lowered his chair. "Quickly. Go down and grab your things. We must hurry to the other inn."

The group hustled down the stairs and grabbed their belongings. Ashlyn had only what she was wearing, just like Torelian, and stood by the door. _'I'll have to call him Strider incase of spoiling anything.' _Strider walked behind the hobbits timidly.

"Out the door. It's just down the road and across the way," he told them. Torelian gave a nod and was first out the door, rushing in the direction that Strider instructed. They entered the inn and Strider said, "We need a room."

The elderly woman behind the counter nodded and Strider handed her a few coins. She said, "Up the stairs, third door on the left."

They all made their way cautiously up to the room. Pippin yawned once they entered and threw himself on the bed after removing his wet cloak. Strider kept the room dim and sat in a wooden chair by the window. Torelian prodded the small fire and Ashlyn stretched. She looked and saw it was the same room as the movie, with only one large bed. Pippin was on the right side comfortably already and Sam was sitting on the left side. Ashlyn swallowed and said, "Er… Anymore room?"

Sam scooted over, but Merry hopped up next to Pippin. Pippin swung his arm back at him and Merry laughed. Ashlyn frowned and Sam said, "Merry…"

Merry looked at him in question, then look to Ashlyn. "Sorry," he muttered. "There's still room. Bed could prolly sleep a whole family," Merry laughed.

She made a nervous smile as Sam got up and she scooted close to Merry. _'Jeeze… Torelian will laugh her head off... I'll never hear the end of this.' _Sam got in next to her, being careful not to get too close. She laid her head back on the pillow and said in a low tone, "Isn't this just cozy?"

As she stared at the ceiling, she heard Merry say, "Quite."

Ashlyn shut her eyes and gave her head a shake. _'Sleep while you can.'_ She let herself go to sleep.

---

**(Torelian POV)**

_In the midst of the night, a screeching could be heard, along with the sound of horses whining. She didn't sleep. She, Frodo, and Strider stayed up. Torelian saw the four hobbits in bed sit up when the screeching happened._

_"What are they?" Frodo asked in a hushed tone._

_Strider, who was still in the wooden chair by the window and holding his sword close, look to Frodo and said, "They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question and one by one they'd fallen into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths. They are neither living nor dead. At all times they feed on the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of The One. They will never stop hunting you…"_

The memory of the night before echoed in her mind as Strider led them away from the town, straying far from the roads and sticking to the wilderness.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo questioned.

"Into the wild," Strider remarked as he led the group and kept hold of his horse's reins.

Merry hurried up to Frodo and asked quietly, "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?"

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo replied.

"But where is 'e leading us?" Sam asked.

"Rivendell, Master Gamgee. The house of Elrond."

"You hear that, Torelian? Rivendell," Sam said in an excited tone. "Isn't that where you're from?"

She gave a small nod and pulled the blanket Strider had given her closer around her. _'What if when we get there, the elves know I'm not truly one of them?...'_

Ashlyn must've realized she was worrying, because she said, "Don't fret." Torelian just nodded and continued after Strider.

Minutes later, the group stopped. Merry was digging through a bag and Pippin had a frying pan out. Both Sam and Frodo were petting the horse and Ashlyn was pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Guys…"

"Gentlemen and ladies, we do not stop until nightfall," Strider said from his stop a few ways in front of them.

Torelian put her hands behind her back and Pippin asked, 'What about breakfast?"

"We've had it," Strider replied.

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" At this, Strider just turned and continued walking. Torelian went to go, but waited for the others.

"He doesn't know about second breakfast Pip," both Merry and Ashlyn said in unison. They exchanged curious looks.

Torelian clenched back a laugh. _'That's what she gets for being able to quotes movies.'_

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea?" Pippin protested with Merry. "Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry said. An apple flew from above and Merry caught it. Torelian let out a small laugh as Frodo and Sam guided the horse along. Ashlyn hurried up to Merry and Pippin as a second apple conked Pippin in the head. Torelian could hear her snicker with her keen elven ears even from far back.

"Pippin!" Merry called as Pippin stared up at the sky. Torelian just smiled and trailed at the back of the group with Frodo, Sam, and the horse.

---

**(Ashlyn POV)**

She knew they were getting close to the place where the Nazgul would attack them. _'Maybe there's some way to prevent it… No. That would change the course of the story…'_

"Ash," Merry said. She looked up at him and he asked, "You okay?"

She gave him a small smile. He had begun calling her Ash instead of 'Ashlyn' a few miles back. _'Reminds me more of home…_' Ashlyn wasn't as homesick as she expected, but she did miss some things. 'Shoes, jeans, and a car. Oh and my writings…' "I'm alright," she told him as she walked next to him. Torelian was up with Strider and Frodo.

She saw the tower in the distance and Strider said, "We shall rest here tonight."

By the time they had climbed up to the tower, the sun was beginning to set. Ashlyn collapsed against the wall. _'All this walking.'_

Strider laid a blanket down in front of the group. He opened it and there were swords. "These are for you," he said while tossing them each a sword. Ashlyn even got one. She noticed that Torelian did not get one. "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He stood up and began walking off.

"Strider, do you not have anymore?" Torelian said as she got up and followed after him.

Ashlyn watched as her friend followed Strider out of sight. She held the small sword, looking at it with awe, and then returned it to its sheath. She stood and strapped it at her side. _'When those Nazgul come, I'll be prepared.'_

---

**(Torelian POV)**

"Strider, do you not have anymore?" Torelian asked as she got up and followed after him.

Once around the corner, Strider turned and said, "I have no other swords except for my own. I do have a bow and some arrows. Can you handle that?"

She nodded and he pulled a bow and quiver from his things. The quiver was brown and made of leather with maybe over ten arrows in it. "Thank you," Torelian said as she slung the quiver's strap over one shoulder. She picked up the bow and returned to the hobbits.

Ashlyn hurried up to her. "A bow?" she hissed. "Lucky!"

"I am an elf. They're said to have extraordinary aim."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't boast," Ashlyn smiled as she turned and join the others. Torelian sat next to Sam on the end of the semi-circle, across from Ashlyn.

The sky was darkening and Pippin said, "I'm hungry."

"Pip, you just ate a mile or two back," Ashlyn said while crossing her arms.

"Well I've worked it off. Now someone get some sticks so we can eat," he said.

"We're not gunna eat sticks Pippin," Merry joked. Pippin nudged him and Merry said, "Alright. Alright. I was joking." Merry got up and looked around their enclave for sticks.

"C-Can I help?" Ashlyn asked as she stood. Merry looked at her with a grin and nodded.

Torelian just rolled her eyes. _'Goodness.'_


End file.
